Rebirth
by Anorax
Summary: The escapees from the Institute of Higher Living find their way to Max. And as usual, something unusual happens as well... but to whom?
1. Three times' the Charm

**This story begins a short time after "Max" ends. Max isn't the total focus of this story, and I won't tell you who's who. And another thing is that MOst, if not ALL, of this story is in a first person point of view.**

**Anyway,**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It's so dark. I need to get out of here.

I feel the sides of the box I'm trapped in. Wood. And Rotten wood, too.

Somebody wasn't very picky on what to build this box out of.

Take a breath. If only I were Max, or one of her flock, then I could get out of

here more easily because I could hold my breath longer. But I'm not. So I

guess Eraser lungs will have to do.

Krak!

I'm out of here. Now I can get a breath of fresh… dirt?

How Wonderful!

Okay, breathe. In. out. In. Out. In. Hold your breath. Dig. Dig up. Away from

gravity. It's kind of hard to tell which way is up if YOU CAN'T SEE!!!

Ok, calm down. Calm down. Dig.

Almost there. I can feel the dirt getting looser and looser as I dig.

Why am I not dead? Didn't I expire already? Well, if I did, I wouldn't be here.

Well!

YES! Air, fresh air!

"Well, that was a little difficult…"

"Ouggh…" Water. I need water.

I hear splashing. Either that's water nearby, or somebody is filling up a

bullet with a homemade tranquilizer solution.

I'm becoming paranoid, aren't I?

It's nearby.

A pond with a small trickle of water coming off of some rocks is in front of

me.

It looks clean.

…

"Holy crap…"

I hadn't seen this face since I was five. I look human. I don't have the skin

roughness that came from the wolf morphing.

And my hair is blond. I look like I am 7, maybe 8.

Aren't I an Eraser?

No, apparently not. I can't seem to go wolf. So I don't have the wings that

came from the so-called Eraser experiment 6.75. Or do I? I do have the pain in

my shoulders from the wing grafting. But I've ignored it for the past few

minutes, apparently. But if I don't have the wings, then the pain will go away.

whoosh!

There they are, in all their magnificence. My wings are white, and they're

speckled with brown all over. And my secondaries are a mixture of white and

blond feathers (that match my hair color), and there are also some random red.

I still have the pain, but it feels, deeper.

As if it is trying to dig through me.

But my wings work. With more control.

And that's all that matters.

Where is Max when you need her?

* * *

**Ari's Baack....**


	2. Chapter 2

"so, I wonder what and Briget are up to?"

I ducked as a spray of orange juice came inches from my head.

"No way."

"Fang, I'll go ahead and repeat myself if you want."

"No…"

"Okay. Mr. Chu and the red hair wonder are partners of some sorts."

In came Total. For those who have no idea how you got to this story, Total is a talking, flying dog. Just like the rest of us. Except we aren't dogs. But we can talk.

Should I shut up now?

"So, What's for breakfast?" Total said.

"I don't know. I'll go ahead and make it if you want."

Total looked as appalled as any dog can.

"Please tell me you're not going to make it!"

"Heh, not me. I'll go get Iggy."

As I was leaving the room, I heard him say "Good, 'cause I'm too young to die…"

Sigh. Whose idea was it to keep that stupid dog?

As I may have mentioned, total is a talking, flying dog with a very… unique, attitude. We can all fly. We as in the flock. But if you already know what I'm talking about, then go ahead and skip the next paragraph or two.

Well, skip down until you find a "-1-".

If you have no idea, keep reading. Our flock contains Me, Maximum Ride; Fang; Iggy, who is blind, and Fang, Iggy and I are all about 14; Gazzy, or The Gasman, just don't ask me why he's called that; Nudge; and Angel, who is anything but.

And we all have special abilities. I can fly at supersonic speed and breathe underwater.

Fang can literally turn invisible if he stands completely still, and he can breathe underwater, too. So can Angel, but I'll get to that later.

Iggy can see, um, feel, colors. He can touch something and tell what color it is. And he is also a mastermind at building and concealing bombs. I don't like it, but it has saved our butts many, many times.

Gazzy is the other bomb mastermind, and he has another talent, well, I can't call it a talent. It's more of an explosion. But still. Oh, and he can mimic voices, down to every detail. There are may times that I was tempted to smack someone else for what he said using their voices.

Nudge is a fashion queen wannabe. She can attract metal to her, magnetic or not.

Angel is the genetic miracle jackpot. Hold onto you're hat for this one. She can,

Readmindsandcontrolmindstooandcanalsocontrolthemtoosometimesandshecanbreatheunderwaterandchangeappearances.

Alright, lets make it a list.

- She can read and control minds.

- She can breathe underwater.

- She can shapeshift. Well, this power is very limited, because she can only transform while keeping a humanoid figure.

One of these morphs has her looking like someone who has been covered with tar and feathers. Reminds me of some of the Tom and Jerry cartoons.

Understand all that? Good.

If you didn't, email me and I'll make a chart.

Otherwise,

-1-

"Wake up, Iggy!"

"Snore."

Nice try. "Don't make me go get Total. He just finished off several cups of coffee."

"AAUUGGHH!!!"

Crash!

"I'm okay! And awake…"

"Good. I have a ravenous dog down there who can't stop yelling for the chef to appear."

…

"You are a very bad liar, you know that?"

"I try."

"Alright, I'm coming… Mom"

Alright. That's enough. I open the door to glare at him… then I remember he's blind. Crap.

So I silently slide a chair in front of him… and he steps around it.

Like, oh my gosh.

"Wait, um, aren't you blind?"

"I am? Really? Are you sure?"

"Then how did you… and the chair… and you stepped… and-"

"What, the chair? Gazzy does that every morning. So I kind of got used to the sound of the sliding chair."

"oh."

"Heh, well, we got a starving dog and a few other ravenous winged animals to feed. I'm goin', I'm goin'…"

… I am going to smack him one of these days. And smack him hard.

"Max, why are you going to smack Iggy, and smack him hard?"

Sigh. Angel is dangerous. Really dangerous. Literally and figuratively.

"It's nothin'."

"But it is something!"

"Angel, you're the mind reader, I don't have to tell you. You know very well why."

"Yeah, so?"

"You're nosy, y'know that?"

ANYWAY, here we are, back at our only true safehouse. The one in the mountains, in I-don't-know-which-state-we're-in? Yeah, that one.

We've rebuilt it since Gazzy and Iggy blew it up a while back. Don't ask. Serously, DON'T ASK. EVER.

We also convinced Mom and Ella to come.

And Jed drops in every once in a while. I mean, this was his home once.

Talk about Annoyanus maximus!


End file.
